Taster
by NicoXisXmyXbae
Summary: this is just testing a small story idea tell me what you think...
1. Chapter 1

"Come on hurry."

"Oi! You kids stop!"

Legs pumping, heart racing, lungs screaming.

We climbed the ancient steps with everything live to the entire world, to every world.

"Nearly there Percy wake up please." A soft whisper came from behind me.

The warm moist air filled my lungs as the scent of power overwhelmed me, I couldn't help but wonder at who had once been here in these halls.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Harry Potter and this is the story of how I ran away, but before all that we meet a very sick boy with an obsession with video cameras.

"Leukaemia, a very dangerous version of it, I'm sorry to say that it is highly unlikely that he'll make it past 16."

"There you have it people, I'm 12 years old and that is my future" A thin and pale boy spoke to the camera, "now as all children do I got accepted by the make a wish foundation, and instead of wishing for something cliché like Disney land, I wished for a bran new state of the art video camera, just for you."

"My name's Percy Jackson and this is me signing out."

He ended the video with a small thumbs up before sighing and looking out the window.

The sun shined brightly through the tall skyscrapers of New York city as the traffic screamed down the street, the smell of pollution and BO wafted from the scene below, _so much life but so little of it too._

 _"HALF-WAY THERE!"_

 _"_ Hello?"

"Hot-stuff, 10 o'clock" was the only response before his best friend hung up, causing the ill boy to smile soft at the ground, before jumping down the fire escape.

Millennium Hilton stood tall the sun reflecting off the dark blue glass walls. The boy looked around for his small Latino friend, while taking in the angry noise of New York.

"Perc over here!" Leo called from his hiding spot.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat in the dark the Camera facing him as he looked out the window in silence.

"Hey people, I've reached a critical point in my life! I was told yesterday that chemo was not going to help me and that I have a year to live, my mom wants to keep me locked up and under supervision but tonight I'm going to show the world my secret ambition." With that he stood strait and tiptoed over to his wardrobe which he started to push out of the way, which showed a clean crisp blank wall.

"Here I am going to create my bucket list in which I have a year to complete!" He grinned excitedly, before grabbing a thick black marker and scribbling the words 'Bucket List' across his wall.

"Now I want to travel and gain experience so..." 'LONDON' was scribbled quickly, "but going to London isn't enough I have to experience it!" 'SEE BIG BEN, EXPERIENCE LONDON BLACK CAB, BE APART OF THE UPPER CLASS, DO A GOOD DEED.' "Now I also want to explore Europe, so I want to travel through France, Spain, Germany, Italy, Turkey, and Greece." A look of pure excitement flashed across his face, "My family originally came from Greece, and my mom can't have any more children so this is going to be where the family ends." 'FRANCE – SNAILS, ART, WINE' 'SPAIN-BULLS, FIESTA, SALSA' 'GERMANY – BEER, PARTIES, SKY DIVING' ITALY- OCEAN, PIZZA, HISTORY' 'GREECE- OLIVES, OLYMPUS, DEATH' "now I also want to get married and fall in love maybe with a foreign hottie" he giggled cutely 'LOVE'

"I'm Percy Jackson and I'm signing out!"

Percy Jackson sat at 3:00am staring at his computer screen before sighing and posting his latest video to all his social media sites. He stood quietly before staring around his tiny room, he remembered his experiences, his happiness, his depression and the life he had here. Burn marks on the wall where he had tried a cigarette for the first time and spitting it out in disgust, a small giggle left his throat. He inhaled the permanent smell of cheese after his online incident of ordering over 200,000 KG of cheese (but let's not speak of that incident)

Making his way to his door he paused and turned around and looked back one more time. 'I'm never coming back here' the boy shook his head before tiptoeing to his mom's room.

"Hey mom" His voice barely a whisper carried across the room, "this is going to be goodbye for the final time." He smiled sadly before heading to the bed and reaching under it, he pulled out a jar that read 'EMERGENCY MONEY'. He emptied it into his bag before disappearing silently out the bedroom door.

He stopped at the kitchen counter, about to fill his bag with as much food as possible before he paused. Was he doing this? Could he do this? He shook off the thoughts and started packing food. He grabbed his two bags before putting the apartment keys down on the table; he glanced around one more time before finally stepping out the door.

"Goodbye" he whispered one more time before turning and sprinting down the corridor. He briefly glanced at the lift before hurrying down the stairs, where his friend Grover was waiting in his dad's car.

"You ready?" Grover questioned, "There's no turning back."

"Step on it."

"Percy? Honey it's time to wake up." Sally called through the bedroom door, "Percy?" She pushed open the door to find the room empty. Unease filled her stomach as she stepped fully into the room; she glanced around until her eyes found a note on the desk.

'BEHIND THE WARDROBE,

I LOVE YOU'

Her eyes widened in fear as she frantically pulled the wardrobe out. There she saw the words staring her strait in the face.

'Bucket List'

'LONDON- 'SEE BIG BEN, EXPERIENCE LONDON BLACK CAB, BE APART OF THE UPPER CLASS, DO A GOOD DEED.'

'FRANCE – SNAILS, ART, WINE'

'SPAIN-BULLS, FIESTA, SALSA'

'GERMANY – BEER, PARTIES, CELEBRATIONS'

ITALY- OCEAN, PIZZA, HISTORY'

'GREECE- OLIVES, OLYMPUS, DEATH'

'LOVE'

"Oh Percy what have you done?" Tears started streaming down her face, as she took in the fact that her very sick son had run away. She rushed to the living room calling 911

"Hello? Please help me my son has run away."

Two boys with no distinguishing features ran through an airport rushing to meet the gate for their flight.

"Hey flight 87F to London?" the flight attendant questioned easily.

"Yeah." The dark haired one panted with a smile.

"Just in time, get on-board." She smiled easily with a hint of mystery in her voice, and for a second her eyes burned with a warm fire.

"Thanks!" both boys yelled while boarding the plane.

"Good Luck Percy Jackson" the woman whispered before vanishing into the air.

The plane entered the sky and America said good bye to Percy Jackson for the first and last time.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we haven't been able to find you son." The stern looking policeman informed the crying woman softly.

"But he's sick he has stage 4 cancer."

Nerves filled the lad as he sat on the plane and nodded at his friend to start taping on the camera.

"Hey Folks, this is me leaving America for the last time, that's right I've reached step one on completing my bucket list."

"I want you my loyal fans to spread the word #completethelist spread the word on twitter facebook tumblr anything show the world the hidden passions you dreams, and things people have said no to, let's send our message of freedom!"

His sea green eyes shone with a hidden passion as he turned to look out the window beside him.

"Death is inevitable; nothing can stop it, so let's live while we can! My names Percy Jackson and I'm signing out."

Grover lowered the camera and smiled at him sadly.

"Let's cause hell, eh Perce?" He grinned boyishly causing Percy to laugh easily.

"Excuse me?" A small high pitched voice question causing both boys to turn and look down at a small girl wearing a silver parker jacket.

"Yes little miss?" Percy answered sweetly

"Hi, my name is Artimis," Grover's face paled quickly his eyes darting around nervously, "and I was wondering if it was true are you DYING?"

"Well young grasshopper, are you aware you are named after one of the most badass Greek Gods, she was stubborn, powerful and said to be very beautiful. She commonly chose the form of a child to protect her innocence and childlike energy? Percy rambled not really answering her question and getting completely distracted.

The young girl smiled softly before running back, presumably to her parents, but unknown to Percy she ran to the back of the plane before disappearing. Percy smiled to himself before turning to watch the clouds in thought.

I wonder what adventures await me. I'm sorry mom I loved you so much but you were suffocating me. He sighed before glancing behind him to a giggling child. Please father wherever you are look over mom she needs someone. She's been alone too long.

Please.

Grover tapped Percy's shoulder.

"Hey Perce, look at the ocean." Grover said softly looking in awe at what he was seeing, an what a sight is was, the ocean was suddenly still, absolutely no movement until what looked like every single creature appeared at the top of the water before disappearing.

Percy smiled shyly as a sense of peace and reassurance fell over him. He began singing out loud,

"Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember"

Grover raised the Camera towards Percy.

"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believing it was always something that I'd done

And I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody, I used to know

(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody, I used to know

(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know

I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody"

Applause filled the silent airplane, causing Percy to blush.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will now be entering sleep mode, so quieten down we will begin handing out blankets and pillows soon." The stewardess announced.

"Day one Grover only 364 left." Percy grunted before letting Morpheus take him.

"Night Perce, Good luck" Grover whispered. His eyes briefly turned upwards with a pleading expression before he sighed and closed his eyes.

3000 miles away a group of 14 extraordinary beings glanced at each other sadly, one in particular held his face in his hands sobbing harshly.


End file.
